Not like the rest
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: So Yamcha cheats on Bulma.  Not in this one.


An: I was listening to music and I came up with this idea. Don't worry, the other stories will get their turn, but the inspiration muse won't hang around for long.

AN: Ya'll know all about the stories where Yamcha cheats on Bulma, yada, yada, yada. Well this is like that one…but the main characters are a little bit messed up.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z

mob gives a sigh of happiness

glares over shoulder and blasts cannonball toward the mob

Right on with the story.

---------------------------- Changes scenes 'Thoughts' "Speaking"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The black haired warrior ran hard away from his house tightly gripping his pants, his bare chest heaving as he ran. He didn't dare look back over his shoulder to see if his girlfriend was following him. He knew better than to pause even for a second. His grip slipped slightly and his pants fell down about his waist to revel his still hardened manhood.

"Damn, I've got to hurry." He quickly pulled up his pants and continued to run away through the woods trying to get away from the anger that he knew was waiting for him back at his house.

"Man, why do you have to live so far away?"

The warrior quickly pushed his power way from him and blasted his way toward his best friend's house. Soon the towering apartment came into view. The warrior sighed with relief and ran faster toward the building. He ran inside and ran past a young blonde girl pausing on the stairs to glance over his shoulder to watch her walk out the door.

"Damn…come on hurry up."

He shook his head and ran up the remaining stairs. When he finally reached the top floor he started pounding on the door.

"Yo man." He called.

He could hear sounds on the other side of the door.

"Yo" his best friend called.

"Open up man."

The door opened and another black haired warrior stood on the other side. "Hey Goku, what do you want man?"

Goku stepped inside and frowned at Yamcha and swallowed hard. "My girl just caught me."

"You let her catch you?"

"I don't know how I let this happen."

"Come over here."

Yamcha led his friend over and sat down on the couch. Goku sat down on the floor and leaned heavily against the couch.

"With who?"

Goku grinned. "The girl next door you know."

"Man…"

Goku turned his head and stared in fear into Yamcha's face.

"I don't know what do."

Yamcha shrugged. "Say it wasn't you."

Goku grinned. "Alright."

"Tell me about it man."

"Honey came in and she caught me red-handed, creeping on the girl next door. Picture this we were both butt-naked banging on the bathroom floor. How could I forget that I had given her an extra key? All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chi-Chi shivered as she climbed back into her car and picked up her cell phone.

"Hey Bulma, have Launch come over there 'kay have a couple strong bottles of wine. I'll be over there in a few minutes."

"Alright Chi-Chi, what's the matter?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."

She hung up the phone and cranked up her car glaring at the house in front of her. 'That useless son of a bitch. I swear I'll kill him for that. That little blonde Barbie bitch too.'

She slammed her foot on the gas and soon was doing ninety across the freeway as she raced toward her best friend's house. 'How dare he? Why would he?'

She forced the images from her mind and pressed the pedal all the way to the floor. She couldn't see the people she was passing at breakneck speed but that didn't even bother her as she pulled into the drive way of Capsule Corporation.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath and turned off her car before stepping out and walking quickly up the steps and barging into Capsule Corp without knocking. She stormed into the living room and stood staring at Bulma and Launch. Bulma brushed her blue hair out of her face as Launch played with the strands of her own blue hair. Chi-Chi reached up and ran one hand through her jet-black hair and took another deep breath.

"Chi-Chi what happened?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Could you believe I caught my man red-handed screwin' that slut next door?"

Launch's head jerked up. "What?!"

Bulma's jaw dropped as she stared at Chi-Chi in surprise and anger.

Chi-Chi shook her head before continuing. "Picture them being both buck-naked, bangin' on the bathroom floor."

"Nasty!" Launch yelled.

Now Bulma started yelling "What could he be thinking? Can't believe that he can hit that trick. Girl my jaw hit the floor I was so mad I couldn't even speak."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha shook his head before getting up and grabbing two beers from the fridge. He walked back and handed one to Goku. Goku took the beer and moved his eyes toward Yamcha hopefully.

Yamcha shook his head again. "How you can grant the woman access to your villa? Trespasser and a witness while you cling on your pillow. You better watch your back before she turn into a killer. Best for you and situation not to call the beana,  
to be a true player you have to know how to play. If she says you're not, convince her say you're gay. Never admit to a word when she say, makes a claim and you tell her baby no way."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma shook her head and pulled Chi-Chi to the couch. Launch handed her a full glass of wine. Bulma nodded and leaned toward Chi-Chi.

"It's simple, run the boy outta your life. Divorce him as your wife  
Dis him cause you know him disrespect you to not make him come back on the ends. Mash up all di benz, call the cops and tell them that he beating you, son of a bitch don't deserve, who you try preserve? It don't make sense to pretend, him nah change again.  
A dog will be a dog till da very end."

Chi-Chi nodded and took a drink of the wine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku took a deep swig of beer before he started to speak again. "But she caught me on the counter."

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "It wasn't me."

"Saw me banging on the sofa."

"It wasn't me."

"I even had her in the shower."

"It wasn't me."

"She even caught me on camera."

"It wasn't me."

Goku grinned as he lifted his head to show the marks along his shoulder, bites and scratches. "She saw the marks on my shoulder."

"It wasn't me."

"Heard the words that I told her."

"It wasn't me."

"Heard the screams getting louder."

"It wasn't me."

"She stayed until it was over."

Yamcha jerked his head toward Goku who grinned crookedly behind his bottle of beer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi-Chi downed her first glass of wine and handed it to Launch for another one. She lowered her head and starting growling before she looked at Bulma and started again.

"Underwear on the counter."

"Son of a bitch" Bulma yelled.

"They left stains on the sofa."

"Son of a bitch."

"She left the weave in the shower."

"Son of a bitch."

Chi-Chi suddenly reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a camcorder. She flipped open the screen and pressed play so Bulma could see Goku moving naked on a small blonde woman.

"You see I've got them on camera."

Bulma shook her head. "Son of a bitch."

"I saw her kissin' his shoulder."

"Son of a bitch.""He jooked it then he flipped it over."

"Son of a bitch."

"I heard her screams gettin' louder."

"Son of a bitch."

"Now this relationship's over!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku swallowed hard again. "I had tried to keep her from what she was about to see, why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me. All this time she was standing there she never took her eyes off me."

Yamcha rolled his eyes and continued "Da right prefix whenever you should see her make da gigolo flex. As funny as it be by you, it not that complex. Seein' is believin' so you better change your specs. You know she gonna be worrying bout things from the past, hardly recollecting and then she'll go to noontime mass. Your answer: go over there but if she pack a gun, you know you better run fast."

Goku shook his head and rose to his feet pulling out his cell phone and dialing Chi-Chi's number. "Gonna tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused. I've been listenin' to your reasonin', it makes no sense at all. We should tell her that I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused, you may think that you're a player but you're completely lost."

The phone began to ring and Chi-Chi answered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chi-Chi picked up her phone and listened quietly to the other side of the conversation as Bulma and Launch leaned in to hear.

"Whatever Goku, this relationship is over. Fuck you!"

"Ahh!" Bulma and Launch fell over laughing and grinned looking up at her with interest.

Chi-Chi shook her head. "He tried to tell me he was sorry for the pain that he caused. I been listenin' to his reason it makes no sense at all. Tried to act like he was sorry for the pain that he caused, girl he thought he was a playa, but he was a playa but he wasn't at all.

AN: Sweat drop

okay that sucked. That sucked more than Dracula. The song that was the basis and the majority of the story was Shaggy vs. Lady Saw It wasn't me/ Son of a bitch. Go listen to the songs if you want an actual understanding of the songs. But the story by itself turned out right? RIGHT?

Mob yells and cries "Goku is not a whore." "This story sucks"

Okay, well, they don't count really, what do you readers think? Also I have a Raditz/Chi-Chi idea…anyone want me to write it?

REVIEW

If you don't review then I'll know this story sucks more than Dracula.


End file.
